Mary Anne's Journal for Maine
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: This is a journal Mary Anne would write about her son's first year especially when Cameron gets bapitized! There's going to be more surprises coming your way!
1. January

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was asleep on a January night when I could hear my son, Cameron Richard, crying. I got up and went to him.

"Mommy's here," I said, getting him.

All he needs is a diaper change. He was smiling. He was born on December 17th. His birth date was supposed to be on December 20th, but he was only three days early. How am I doing? Let's just say I am doing fine so far. Getting up when Cameron cries during the night doesn't even bother me one bit.

I got pregnant at age 16 last April just after spending Spring Vacation in Kentucky with my boyfriend, Logan Bruno, and was 17 when I gave birth to Cameron. I have diabetes and I was pretty nervous while I was pregnant, but I was thankful when my son was born heathy because I was very careful the whole time. I got a job at Portland Public Library to support us.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm formally from Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I moved to Portland, Maine almost two years ago when I was 15. I did not want to move away from my friends.

Oh, I didn't tell you the reason I moved here. Well, I grew up as an only child. Dad raised me on his own after Mom died. I have a stepfamily now. Sharon and Dawn were from California after a divorce. Jeff was already back in California before Dad and Sharon got married. I also got two stepsiblings, Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa.

Dad's a lawyer. That's why we moved to Maine. He was being promoted _and_ transferred at once. I was in the living room rocking Cameron to sleep. He was just rocking at me smiling. That was when Dad came out.

"You're up late," said Dad.

"Cameron needed his diaper changed, that's all," I said while he was falling asleep.

Cameron usually gets up once or twice otherwise he's a good sleeper by sleeping all night. He used to be fussy, but he's not anymore. He's easy for me to handle. He fell asleep three minutes later. I got up to put him in his crib.

I learned babies under one shouldn't sleep on their sides on their stomach because they could die from SIDS. They only could sleep on their backs. That's simple to remember.

I went to bed after that. The next day, Cameron was still asleep after six. He got up a few times at that hour when I first came home with him, but now, he was letting me sleep at that hour. I got up an hour later for school. My friend, April Levningston's mother, watches Cameron when I'm in school since she got laid off recently since one of our stores got closed down for good, so that worked out well. She's trying to find a job, but nothing happened.

My Grandma Verna Baker died of a stroke just a few days after I learned I was expecting Cameron. I was terribly upset. She would have been a great-grandmother for the first time. I wouldn't expect her to watch him anyway since she was sick and lost her hearing.

Plus, if my best friend, Kayla Willis, was alive, I'd choose her to be the godmother even though I got, Kristy, April, Kaylee, and of course, Dawn. A family member can be a godparent, too. Cameron's baptism date is on February 19th at Portland Church. It's on a Saturday, so Kristy is staying with me over Winter Vacation and it's going to be exciting! She'll be here the day before the baptism after school. She'll be driving.

In fact, I expected all of my friends to come and they'd be here with Kristy and her minivan that goes up to seven people. She'll call me from school to tell me they'd be on their way. My stepgrandparents would be here. Logan would be coming with his family. Dawn's boyfriend, Lewis, is coming from Kentucky with his parents.

After I got ready to leave, I got Cameron gently, got the diaper bag, and left the house. I put Cameron in the car seat. I got in the car, put my seatbelt on, and drove off to bring Cameron to April's house.

He started to wake up when I dropped him off. April was almost ready for school. We always go together. I changed his diaper real quick and put him in the play pen.

"I'll see you later," I said.

Then, we took off to school.

"He's always sleeping until you bring him to my house now," said April.

"He's becoming a good sleeper in the morning," I said.

"I don't see how he gets you up early in the morning anymore," I said.

Kristy and April are going to be Cameron's godmothers. I'll choose either Kaylee or Dawn next when Cameron makes his first communion.

"I'm planning to bring Cameron to Stoneybrook with me when I start college. Mrs. Bruno might be able to watch Cameron since she's retired now," I said. "I'm going to own an apartment before I start college that is near Stoneybrook Community College."

"That's a nice idea," agreed April. "I can't wait to see if we both get accepted any day soon."

"I know. We both can leave together to make it easier," I said.

"Okay, sure," said April. "I can pick Cameron up after my first class if you're out before me so you can do your homework."

"Okay, unless you want to do your homework first," I said.

"I might do mine in the school library in between classes while I wait for the next class," said April.

"I'll probably do the same thing," I said.

I want to be a fashion designer and the college has classes I can take for that. I like to sew, it's just my favorite hobby. I was interviewed last weekend.

Logan is going to college in Kentucky, so I'm glad his mother would support me by baby-sitting Cameron while I'm in classes.

After school, I dropped April off at her house before I headed for work. I work until eight every night. At the library, I did my homework before I get to work. I eat a snack before I start my shift. My boss always lets me do that. After I was finished, I came out front to start.

"How may I help you?" I asked.

"I have a book on hold," replied a woman.

"Your name?" I asked.

"Lauren Backman," said the woman.

I checked and got it out to check her out.

"Here you go. It's due in two weeks," I said.

"Thank you," the woman said as she left.

Later at home, Cameron was in the play pen.

"Hi, my angel," I said.

He was smiling at me.

"We have Chinese if you want any," said Sharon.

"Okay, great," I said with a grin.

I can have Chinese, which is a good choice because it's my favorite for take-out. I can't have pizza because it's process cheese. Not only I have diabetes, it's brittle. So far, my blood sugar has been under control. I had my dinner. Then, I got the formula ready. I got him from the play pen. I got the formula and he drank some. After that, I changed his diaper while I changed him into his PJs that said Mama's Boy. He fell asleep at nine.

In the middle of the night, I was feeling nauseous. That was when I got up to get a bottle of water to drink some. But it didn't go away. Uh-oh. I rushed to the bathroom and started throwing up.

"I should go check on Mary Anne," said Dad as he came in. "It's alright, I'm here."

After that, I felt okay until later when I got up. I came out feeling nauseous again. Then, I almost threw up at the table as I covered my mouth and fled from there in a jiffy.

"I'll let her stay home from school. She still can let Mrs. Levingston watch Cameron so she can rest," said Dad. "That would be a better idea to do," agreed my stepmom.

That was when I came back out.

"Are you okay now?" asked Dad.

"I'll be all right," I replied.

"I'm letting you stay home from school and Mrs. Levingston still can baby-sit Cameron to let you sleep," said Dad. "Okay, sounds good, I'll call April to tell her," I said.

I did and she came by early. Cameron was up at the time. April offered to change his diaper and his clothes before she left to bring him to his house. Her car has a car seat, too. Glad Dad suggested that way because I kept vomiting most of the day, so I called my boss to tell him I will not be in today. That was done.

April offered to keep Cameron for the night to let me sleep. I'm glad she's offering to do so. She came by after school to get his PJs.

"Thanks, April," I said.

"You're welcome," said April. "I'll do that more often."

"Good idea," I commented. "I already called Mr. Steidley to let him know I wasn't going to go work today."

After she left, I threw up a few more times and it's driving me nuts! She must have called her mom about that idea before she came. She probably agreed on that idea.

Later that night, I told Dad and Sharon came by for Cameron's PJs and clothes for tomorrow.

"She said she can do that more often whenever I'm sick," I said.

"That was a good idea," Dad said.

"That's what I said," I said. "I'm glad I can depend on April."

At ten-thirty, I was nauseous as usual. Here we go again. That was when I fled from my room to the bathroom and started puking. Then, Dad came in to comfort me.

I was sick all night and stayed home from school again. April said she'd come by so I can let her know if she can keep Cameron for the night or I can take him back later if I'm well enough. April and I are best friends now. I know she will be a terrific godmother. That afternoon, I was well enough to work. April can still keep Cameron until Dad or Sharon get out of work.

At the library, I was glad to be back at work to be honest with you! I'm still paid when I'm out. That's what I like about my job.

I heard a man swearing on a cell phone.

"Excuse me, sir, but the library doesn't allow swearing or we will throw you out," I said.

Mr. Steidley lets us throw anyone out for a good reason. I heard it again and went to the guy.

"That's it. Please leave and do not swear," I said.

He refused, but I went to Mr. Steidley who threw out that guy.

"Thank you for getting me for the issue," said my boss.

He was not allowed to use a cell phone in a library. That's what he was doing as well.

After work, at home, Cameron was already home. He was in the play pen.

"Hi, peanut," I said.

"April brought him home an hour after I got out of work," said Dad.

"It was great to be back at work," I said. "A guy was swearing on his cell phone. Mr. Steidley made the guy leave after warning him and he refused to leave. These people don't have any respect at all. No foul languages and no cell phones are allowed in the library."

In the middle of the night, I could hear Cameron cry as I got up to him. He just wanted his formula. He fell asleep shortly after that and I put him back in his crib before I went back to bed myself.

The next day, Dad was off, so he'll be with Cameron. He and Sharon do that on their day off, so April knows it's the only day her mom won't have Cameron.

After school, I was on my way to work when I spotted Mrs. Franklin.

"Can you help me find Luca? I was told he took off with a friend," Mrs. Franklin said.

"Without your permission?" I asked as she nodded. "Let me call my boss to let him know what's going on so he'd know why I would be late."

I did. That was all set.

"Where does Luca's friend live? Where were they headed?" I asked.

"His friend lives around here," replied Mrs. Franklin as she gave me the address and the directions.

"You can look there and I'll go find him somewhere else. If you find him before me, tell him he will be punished for going anywhere without my permission."

"Okay," I said.

I drove to that address and spotted Luca as I got out to him and said, "Luca, why did you take off without your mother knowing? She got worried about you."

"Luca, you said you had permission," said the mother of a friend.

"I'll take him. His mother might want to have a talk with him," I said.

"No problem," the woman said.

On the way, I said in a firm voice, "That was irresponsible of you. You're lucky you're not with strangers. You could have been kidnapped."

"I'm not a baby," said Luca.

"That's not the point. You're only four years old," I pointed out. "You're also grounded for doing that. It's also a good thing my boss was letting me do this before going to work or I'd be fired."

I pulled over and and called his mother telling her where he was.

"His mother's friend thought he had permission," I said.

"He's lying. He could've called me before that," said Mrs. Franklin.

"Want me to meet you at home to bring him on my way to work? I told him he's grounded like you told me to," I said.

"Thank you, Mary Anne. I'll go home now," said Mrs. Franklin.

After that, I continued to bring Luca home. His mother was waiting for him. Then, I drove on to work.

At work, I was doing my homework.

"You found Luca already?" asked Mr. Steidley.

"Yes, he went to a friend's house without permission. I just brought him back home. I was told to punish Luca," I said.

"You did a smart thing by calling me since it was an emergency," said my boss.

"I know. Especially to have a good reason why I would be late," I said.

"You got it," said Mr. Steidley with a grin.

"I told Luca it was a good thing you let me or I could be fired," I said.

"Not if it was an emergency call," said Mr. Steidley.

"True," I agreed.

After that, I went out to work. It was a very busy day as always.

After work, at home, I was getting tired, but I had dinner. They ordered pizza. I had salad and garlic bread. They ordered a pizza slice without cheese to save me one.

"Busy day?" asked Sharon.

"Yes," I replied telling her about what happened.

"Taking off without asking at age four? That's not very responsible of Luca," said Sharon.

"That's what I told him. Mrs. Franklin was very angry. I'll warn April in case she baby - sits the kids," I said.

"Good idea," commented Sharon.

"I'll just tell her tomorrow," I said.

After I ate, I put my nightgown on. I noticed Cameron fell asleep in his play pen.

"I should leave him in there," I said.

"I would," agreed Sharon.

That's what I did. He slept all night. He was still sleeping when I got up for school. Sharon was off, so it would be her turn to be with him. I left after I got ready to go. I picked up April and continued for school.

"Luca took off with a friend without permission yesterday," I said.

"He did?" asked April.

I explained everything to her including when the boss let me to search for Luca.

"He should know he's four. Something could've happened to him if he took off with a stranger one day," I said.

"I know," agreed April.

"I figured I'd tell you before you baby-sit the kids," I said.

"Okay," said April.

At school, April's boyfriend, Andy Grimes, was waiting for us.

"Aren't you too young to drive?" asked Andy.

"For your information, I'm 17, so just mind your own business," I replied.

"Yeah," said April.

"You're also too young to have a child," said Andy.

"I can handle my son just fine, thank you. He's a sleeper without any problems," I said.

"Plus, my mom watches him when Mr. Spier and Sharon are working," added April. "You haven't seen Cameron, so how do you know?"

"Exactly," I agreed.

April and I took off for our class. Andy likes to stick his head into people's business. We are tired of it. She even threatens to break up with him if he keeps it up. To be honest with you, I don't blame her. Andy is a pain in the neck.

Can you imagine having him act like that around my one-month-old son? I'd kill Andy and forbid him to see Cameron. I wouldn't want him to act like that in the future. No way.

At lunch, Andy wants me to prove him I could handle Cameron.

"Sorry, I'm working. I do not have time right now. Plus, I don't trust you around Cameron," I said.

"Why?" asked Andy.

"Because I do not need you to act like a jerk around my son, he's almost a month old. If you do, I can kick you out in a heartbeat and you'd never go near him, so you better shape up before I could trust you," I warned him. "Besides, I like being a mother. I don't need to prove it. You're not my father. He knows I can take care of my son just fine."

"I would have to agree with Mary Anne," said April.

After school, at the library, I did the usual routine before I started my shift. Like always, it was super busy.

After that, I drove home. At home, I got comfy. Cameron had just fallen asleep before I got home according to Sharon. I made myself a peanut butter sandwich. I added bananas.

"How was work?" asked Sharon.

"Busy," I replied. "Andy was a pill at school."

I told her everything.

"I also said why should I prove it to him I can handle Cameron just fine? Plus, I don't dare to let Andy to be around my son if he's going to act immature around Cameron," I said.

"Smart move," said Sharon.

"I know. I told Andy he better shape up before before I could trust him or I'd throw him out and he'll be banned seeing my infant son. I don't need to prove him. He's not my father," I said.

"That's right," said Sharon as I agreed.

Then, I could hear Cameron cry.

"Excuse me," I said as I got up to him. "Mommy's here."

He needed his diaper change.

"All better," I said after I was done.

He also needed attention.

"You can finish your sandwich and I'll give him the attention," offered Sharon.

"Okay. Thanks," I said giving Cameron to Sharon and got up to finish the sandwich.

After I ate, I put my plate away as I went to Sharon.

"He's falling asleep. You can wait for a bit before taking him," Sharon said.

"Okay," I said as I went to brush my teeth.

I had the door shut when Dawn knocked on the door.

"I need to use the bathroom," said Dawn.

"I just got on the toilet," I said from inside the bathroom. "Just wait for your turn."

She did wait for two minutes before I came out. In the middle of the night, I could hear Dawn making noises and I went out. She was on top of Meredith.

"Shh. Keep it down. You'll wake Cameron up," I said as I got Dawn off Meredith.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"You heard me," I replied. "Just go back to bed."

That made her go back to bed.

"Thanks," said Meredith.

"Why was she on you for?" I asked.

"I did nothing wrong to her. All I did was getting up for a drink of water and she was accusing me for waking me for waking her. I did it quietly and she would not believe me," said Meredith. "That's how she got on me trying to beat me up all of a sudden."

"Glad I heard her before she could wake Cameron up," I said.

"I know. I told her I didn't want her to wake him," said Meredith.

"Let's go back to bed now," I said.

That's what we did after Meredith had a drink. She was shaking. I could tell Dawn scared her. She always does that and poor Meredith did nothing wrong to Dawn.

An hour or two, I could hear Dawn AGAIN and got up. She slammed the doors.

"Can you please keep it down before Cameron wakes up?" I asked. "You better go back to bed before Dad makes you."

Sure enough, I could hear Cameron cry.

"Thanks, Dawn, you woke him up," I said angrily. "Are you happy now?"

I went to him and picked him up.

"Mommy's here now," I said.

Dad probably knew because he came out and made Dawn go back to bed.

"Did she wake him up?" asked Dad.

"She did," I replied while Cameron was still crying. "I warned her that this would happen and I blamed it on her."

"Good," said Dad.

"Next time it happens, I'll make Dawn rock Cameron back to sleep and I will make sure of that," I said.

"That's a good idea," commented Dad.

I also told him about what happened earlier and what Dawn was trying to do to Meredith.

"I'm glad I heard about it before Cameron woke up," I said. "She should know I'm the mother and have the right to warn her."

"I agree with you, honey," said Dad.

I was able to put Cameron back to sleep as I got up and put him back in his crib. That didn't take too long- only five minutes- and I shut the door.

"Is he sleeping now?" asked Dad.

"Yes, no problems," I replied.

Then, I went back to bed.

"What happened? Did Dawn wake him up?" asked Meredith in a low voice.

"You bet. I blamed it on her," I said.

"Good," Meredith whispered back.

"That's what Dad said," I whispered.

"He knew?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, and told Dawn to go back to bed or she'd be punished. I told him what she did to you. He was glad I made Dawn stop," I said.

"I bet," agreed Meredith.

The next day, I took a shower before I left to bring Cameron to April's before school. Sharon knew what Dawn did and got punished for two weeks. That was a good lesson for her not to do it again. Dawn was all huffy at school and was mad at me for telling Dad. I mentioned he knew what she did before he heard her. He can be a light sleeper and she knows it, too.

April could not believe what Dawn did- especially to wake my son up.

"She needs to have some respect when anyone is sleeping especially Cameron," said April.

"I know. I'm going to tell her if she ever wakes him up again I'm going to make her rock him back to sleep so she'll learn not to do it again," I said.

"That's right," agreed April.

After school, I was on my way to work when my car stopped unexpectedly.

"Now what?" I asked as I called Portland Car Garage to tell the worker and the location.

"Okay. We will send a tow truck now," said the worker.

"Thanks," I said as I hung up to call Mr. Steidley to tell him I'd be late. "My car broke down, called the garage, and the tow truck is coming now."

"Okay. Take your time, Mary Anne," said Mr. Steidley.

"Thanks," I said.

The tow truck arrived in two minutes.

"We can drive you to work," said the driver.

They know who I am and know where I work.

"Okay, good," I said.

"We'll call your cell when the car is ready and one of us can get you if you like," said the driver.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

I got my purse and backpack as they did drive me to Portland Public Library. I went inside after I thanked them.

"I'm here now. They just brought me here. They'll call me when my car's ready and they'll get me to get it back, so I'll leave my cell on vibrate," I told my boss.

"Okay," said my boss.

I did my homework and started my shift.

"If you need a ride home if your car's not ready, I can do that," Mr. Steidley said.

"Alright, thanks," I said.

An hour later, I finished checking a book out when my cell vibrated.

"Excuse me," I said as I went in the back to pick it up. "This is Mary Anne speaking."

"Hello. Your car is ready now and our worker is leaving to pick you up. It was just a dead battery," said the manager.

"Okay, great, thank you," I said.

"It will be $50.00," said the manager.

"Okay. I can use my credit card like I did before," I said.

A guy came to get me and brought me to the garage. I used my credit card and it was all set after that. I thanked them and went back to work after that.

"My car is working perfectly now. It was only a dead battery," I said.

"That's good," said my boss.

"I know," I agreed.

After work, I was going home when a car, which was on the wrong side, hit my car. I didn't remember what happened or was being rushed to the hospital because the next thing I knew, I woke up a few hours later noticing Dad was with me.

"Daddy, what happened?" I asked.

"You were in a car accident," replied Dad. "The doctor told me you had cuts with a few stitches, some bruises, and a broken leg."

"Oh. All I knew was that the driver was on the wrong side of the road. I was trying to avoid him. Glad I was wearing my seatbelt," I said.

"You had surgery on your leg and will be on crutches for a few weeks, so when your car is fixed, you won't be able to drive when you're off the crutches. You'll also need to be home from school while you rest your leg," continued Dad.

"Okay. Should I see if April can have Cameron to let me rest my leg?" I asked.

"That would be a better idea to do," agreed Dad. "I can ask her tomorrow for you."

"And, I just had my battery changed," I said.

The next day, April came to see me after school and hugged me happily. I noticed she had been crying.

"I heard about what happened to you. Thank goodness you're okay," said April. "Your dad talked to me about watching Cameron while you rest your leg for a few weeks while you're on crutches and I agreed to do it. I'll tell my mother later on."

"Okay. Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," April smiled back wiping her tears. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"I hope that driver gets caught," I said. "Glad I got car insurance, too."

"I agree with you," said April.

Later, Dad told me my car is fixed now. Windshield and my car door from the driver's side needed to be replaced. And thanks to my car insurance, it didn't cost me a penny. Good. I was going to be released tomorrow, so I am glad about that. Before I get discharged, they'll get me the crutches and when they told me to get Aleve in case my legs give me trouble, I told them I got one at home. By the way, I learned the driver got ejected from his car and died. He had no seatbelt on according to the police. They said if he was alive, he'd be arrested for being a careless driver.

The next day, Dad came for me at three PM since he had a half-day at work. The doctor had already given me crutches before he came.

"All set to go, sweetie?" asked Dad.

"Yes," I replied.

"April ready got Cameron after school since Sharon was off," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

At home, I was on the couch resting my leg. The stitches were due to be taken off in seven to ten days. I can't wait for that to happen because they're bugging me like crazy!

Mr. Steidley already knew about the accident and knew I'd be off from work to let my leg recover. I'm glad that was already taken care of.

"You got cards from your friends," said Sharon giving them to me.

"Gosh," I said.

They must have known about the crash. Then, I noticed a big envelope that was from Stoneybrook Community College.

I decided to open that first. When I read that letter, I smiled noticing I got accepted! Sweet! That made my day better.

"What was the smile all about?" asked Sharon.

"I noticed I got the letter from Stoneybrook Community College, so I opened that first and I read that I got accepted into that college," I said.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Sharon who was glad for me.

"I know," I agreed. "I'm also getting a scholarship according to the letter."

"That's awesome," said Sharon.

Dad was doing errands, so I can wait to tell him when he gets back.

"April wants to go there, too," I said.

I read some of the cards from my friends and their families to tell me to get well soon especially Kristy saying she was glad that I lived. That made my happy tears flow. When I got to the last card, I noticed I didn't get any cards from Logan.

"How come I didn't get anything from Logan? Didn't he know anything about the car crash?" I asked.

"Good question," said Sharon.

"Perhaps I could give him a call," I said.

"Okay," said my stepmother as she went to the phone to give it to me. "I'll let you two talk alone."

I dialed his house number. When his mother answered, I was told he was forced to not to see or call me for a while.

"Why? Didn't he know I was in a crash? How come he didn't send me anything?" I asked sounding angry.

"Sharon's the reason," said Mrs. Bruno.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I heard about your accident when I called. She did say you were fine and then, when I asked when you would be home, she was rude to me," said Mrs. Bruno.

"What did she say to you?" I asked.

"She told me to mind my own business," said Mrs. Bruno.

"She didn't tell me that," I said. "What does that have to do with Logan being banned from calling and seeing me?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but that's the way it is until Sharon apologizes to me," said Mrs. Bruno.

"What about Cameron? Would Logan be able to see his son?" I asked.

"It's only for time being," replied Mrs. Bruno.

That was when I hung up on her. I could not believe what happened. I used my crutches to get to my room and shut the door.

Thankfully, Dad came home. Then, he came in.

"How are you doing? I thought you would be on the couch," said Dad.

"I decided to be in here. First of all, I had a letter from Stoneybrook Community College saying I was accepted with a scholarship," I began.

"Wonderful, sweetheart," said Dad with a grin.

"I also had all of the letter from my friends," I said showing them to him.

"They were thoughtful to do so," said Dad.

"I know. I didn't get a thing from Logan," I said.

"That's unusual for him," said Dad.

"So I called and Mrs. Bruno answered saying Logan cannot see or call me for the time being," I continued.

"Why?" asked Dad as I told him everything about what Sharon said.

"I was shocked and was like, she didn't tell me that and what does that have to do with Logan being banned from calling and seeing me? Then, Mrs. Bruno apologized to have me to feel this way, but that's the way it is until Sharon apologizes," I explained.

"Sharon caused that to happen?" asked Dad as I nodded.

"I also asked her what about Cameron? Could Logan still see his son? I was so mad that I hung up on Mrs. Bruno. She caused us to have a fight, thanks to Sharon. That's why I came in here," I said.

That night at dinner, I didn't say one word to Sharon. I didn't even tell her about my chat to cause a fight. My leg was bugging me after I ate my meal.

"I'll go get Aleve," I said, getting my crutches to go take one with water.

Thank goodness Aleve is safe for anyone with diabetes. After I took Aleve, my leg was feeling funny. I could hardly move it. Dad noticed that and went to me.

"Are you okay?" asked my father.

"My leg's probably too sore to move," I replied.

The doctor did say I'd be like that while I'm on crutches. I had already informed that to Dad.

"Do you want me to help you get back to the couch?" asked Dad.

"That would be great. Thanks," I smiled.

That's what he did and I sat on the couch to rest my leg.

"Thanks again," I smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," said Dad.

Later, I had a headache while trying to sleep.

"I don't get why Mary Anne didn't say anything to me," said Sharon.

"I do, but I'm not getting into that tonight," said Dad.

In the middle of the night, I was getting another headache. I took Aleve that I left with me in case I get either headaches or if my leg gives me trouble.

The next day, I was asleep. Sharon was off, so she'll help me out if I need her. I was on the couch resting. I'm debating to have a talk with Sharon about our conversation from Mrs. Bruno. I'd still want Logan to see our son.

"Do you want anything right now?" asked Sharon.

"I'm all set right now," I replied. "Thanks anyway. You and I need to talk about something."

"What about?" asked Sharon.

"Why were you rude to Mrs. Bruno when she asked you when I would be home?" I asked her. "That's why I didn't get a thing from Logan."

"What do you mean?" asked Sharon who was puzzled.

"She told me all about it. You don't tell her to mind her business. She was worried about me and wanted to know when I'd be home. As a result, Logan is forced not to see or call me," I replied. "How would you like it if Mrs. Bruno said it to you? She did nothing wrong."

"She does not need to know about when you would be home," said Sharon.

"So? Of course she does. Dad wouldn't be rude to her," I replied. "I don't want Cameron to grow up without his father. Logan would still want to see his son. I want him to be here when the baptism arrives. That wouldn't be right at all. What if he would ask if he noticed if Logan wasn't in the picture when Cameron gets older? Think of it that way."

That night, I told Dad I had a talk with Sharon and what she said.

"Looks like she doesn't care if Logan gets forced not to see or call you," said Dad.

"I know. If Mrs. Bruno would want to know when I would be home, that's her business," I said.

"I agree with you," Dad said.

The next day, the phone rang and I picked up.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Logan.

"What's up?" I asked. "I couldn't believe what Sharon did."

"I know," said Logan. "But I still wanted to keep calling and seeing you. I wasn't going to let my mom stop seeing or calling you because of your stepmom."

"I agree," I said. "I hope Sharon would apologize to your mom. I also wasn't going to let your mom stop seeing Cameron. He's with April right now to let me rest my leg. It was an arrangement. Dad agreed with that idea."

"So do I," said Logan. "My mom doesn't know I'm talking to you. She's at work anyway. I got mad when she banned me to see or call you. I begged her not to forbid me, but it didn't work."

"How about can you tell your mom Sharon apologized so she can let you see me and call me?" I asked.

"I think she would want to hear it from Sharon on the phone," replied Logan.

"Sharon's at work and I can't drive until my leg is better," I said. "I can't go to work or school until then."

"If my mom calls here, don't tell her you talked to me," Logan said.

"I promise, your secret is safe with me," I said.

"Thank you," my boyfriend smiled. "I have a day off today, so I would like to see you after school. That's why I came here. I don't work until tomorrow. I would like to be there for the weekend. I'm off during the weekend. I would like to help you out."

"I like that idea," I agreed with a grin.

"I wish I can take you back with me so I can help you at home," said Logan.

"My stitches would be taken off this week or next week though," I told him.

"That's alright, it was just a thought and I can bring you back when your legs get better," said Logan.

"Dad helps me out, too," I said.

"That's a good thing," said Logan.

"I know. I'm glad I can count on April when I need her to help take care of Cameron," I said as Logan agreed. "That's why she's going to be one of the godmothers."

Thankfully, I made Sharon apologize to Mrs. Bruno. I didn't tell her that Logan talked to me on the phone in case things get worse. Later, when Logan got out of school, he called me to tell me he would be on his way over here. A few hours later, the doorbell rang and Dad went to answer the door.

"Hello, Logan," Dad greeted him.

"Hi," Logan greeted back.

"Come in," said Dad.

"Thanks," said Logan as he came in.

"Hi, Logan," I said.

"Hi, how's your leg?" Logan asked.

"Still broken, but I just got stitches taken off today," I replied.

"That's good," said Logan.

"I know, they were bugging me," I said.

"I bet they were," agreed Logan. "When are you getting Cameron back?"

"Not until my leg gets better," I answered.

Logan was my caregiver for the whole weekend.

"Maybe since her stitches are off, I can bring her back to Stoneybrook with me so I can take care of her until she's off the crutches since she couldn't go to school or work for a few weeks," Logan said.

"That would be a nice idea to do," agreed Dad.

"April still can have Cameron though," I added.

"Okay," said Dad.

On Sunday, Logan helped me getting to his car. Later on, I phoned Dr. Wellington and told him about my car accident.

"I'll be here with Logan's family so he can help me out. I can see you while I'm here if I need to," I said. "I couldn't go to school or work, which is why I'm in Stoneybrook for a few weeks."

"Okay," said Dr. Wellington.

Two weeks later, I could move my leg a little bit, but when Logan took me after he got out of school so he can check me out, he told me I still needed to be on crutches for another two weeks.

"Alright," I said.

At least my leg is getting better. That's all I care about. My leg finally got better about a week or two later and I was glad to be off crutches! I took a train back to Maine. I was back there within two to three hours later.

Since I would be back at school tomorrow, I told April she can keep Cameron until tomorrow when Dad or Sharon get out of work because by the time she brings him back, he'd be at her house again when we go to school.

"I don't blame you," agreed April.

"Dad agreed with me with that idea, too," I added. "Logan was very helpful to me. He was my caregiver back in Stoneybrook."

"I remember he was doing that," said April.


	2. Feburary

The next day, I was back at school and I did the schoolwork that I missed. I was all set after that. Thank goodness. I was glad to be back in my car to be honest with you. I can't wait to get back to work as well.

After school, I drove off to work. At the library, I went to do my homework first before I got started. We were very busy. Everyone was glad to see me back at work again.

"You must be glad to be back at work," said Mr. Steidley.

"I sure am," I said with a grin.

After we closed up the library, I left for home. I had to get gas on the way home because it was running low. The gas station opens until nine, so it was a perfect time to get gas. That was all set after that. Good thing work isn't a stressful thing especially because of my diabetes. Stress can rise your blood sugar anytime.

Thank goodness snack is helpful before your shift starts. That's the best thing to do to avoid high or low blood sugar. That always work. At home, Cameron was already home and sleeping in his crib.

"He fell asleep just because you got home," said Dad.

"Okay, thanks," I said. "It was great to be back at school and work."

"I bet," agreed Dad.

"It's very hard to believe that Cameron's baptism is almost here soon," I said.

It would be in a few weeks. I was supposed to get him a white suit with a white hat. The church is due to call me because they ordered them. He was going to have his picture taken two days before at Sears.

The next day, while I was at work, my cell rang while I was doing homework. It was the church saying the outfits are in.

"Okay. When can I get them?" I asked.

"Anytime," said the pastor.

"Okay. How about Saturday morning? I don't work until around eleven or noon," I said.

"That's fine," said the pastor.

"Great. See you then. Bye," I said as I answered.

"I bet Cameron's going to be cute in his outfit," said Mr. Steidley.

"I know," I agreed.

After work, I went home, I told Dad that the outfit came in and said, "I'll be getting them Saturday before work."

"I can get them if you want," said Dad.

"You can come with me," I said.

"Okay," said Dad. "Sounds like a good plan."

"I can't wait to see Cameron in his outfit. He'll be so cute for his baptism," I said.

"I bet he will," said Dad.

On Saturday, I went to the church with Dad and Cameron to pick up his outfit and we decided to try it on him. It was perfect.

"Doesn't he look cute in his outfit?" I asked.

"He sure does," said Dad.

Then, I put him back in his regular clothes.

"I'll bring you both home on my way to work," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

I had my car, so it was a perfect plan. That's what I did and went straight to work. It was a busy all day long, but I don't mind. I decided to take the day off on Feburary 19th for baptism. Mr. Steidley agreed with me.

"Perhaps we can close that so we can join you," said Mr. Steidley.

"Really?" I asked as he nodded. "Sweet."

That was nice of him. I liked that idea. I was planning to invite my co-workers anyway. That will be the best day ever. I can't wait until that day arrives.

Two weeks later, it was three days before baptism. I was getting Cameron for his pictures. Then, I left for Sears with him. Dad was with us. Cameron loved his pictures taken. He would laugh. We had no problems with him and it was done after ten to twenty minutes.

Two days later, my friends came. Logan wasn't there yet.

"Logan's on his way. He's coming with his family," said Kristy.

"Okay. Sounds good," I said.

"When will the pictures would be coming?" asked Mallory.

"Not until next week," I replied. "They will mail it to me."

"I can't wait to see them," said Stacey.

Logan arrived an hour later.

"Hi," said Logan.

"Hi," I said. "I can't wait until tomorrow, it's coming by so fast."

"I know it does," agreed Logan.

"Hi, everyone," said April who arrived. "Your dad just let me in."

"Hi, April," I said.

The next day, it was a big day. It would be at two this afternoon. The branch would be downstairs since the church is big enough to have parties. We had lunch early and went to Portland Church by one-thirty after I got Cameron in his outfit. Everyone loved it. They thought he was adorable in his baptism outfit. I knew they would like it.

Logan and I were together with April while Cameron was being baptized. It went wonderful. April is now officially the godmother. We had a fun time during the branch. Cameron fell asleep in the car on the way home.

When we got home, I changed his diaper and put his pjs on since it was after eight and I put him in his crib. I went out after shutting off the light with the nightlight on and shut the door.

"He must have been tired after a long day," said Logan.

"I know," I said.

The next day, all of my friends and Logan left for home because half of my friends are booked to baby-sit over Winter Vacation. And, Logan has to work. At least they came for Cameron's baptism. That's all I care about.

I had a Winter Vacation myself. I have been working a lot. Mr. Steidley was on vacation, but I still worked. That's how busy it has been. He came back two days before I went back to school. Plus, we got Skills USA and a week later, I got selected to the part of it next month. They liked my sewing projects. This is going to be exciting.


End file.
